This application is a 371 of PCT/JP94/00159 filed Feb. 3, 1994.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds having an anti-psychotic activity and little extrapyramidal side effect, and to an anti-psychotic agent comprising at least one of the compounds and a pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof as an active ingredient.
2. Related Art
There have hitherto been used chlorpromazine, haloperidol and the like as anti-psychotic agents, which involve central side effects such as extrapyramidal effects, for example parkinsonism. The other side effects thus causing clinically serious problems.
In these years, there have been proposed the compounds of the following formula (I), wherein W represents an imide derivative, such as tiospiron or SM-9018 as the compounds with which the aforementioned problems were to be solved (e.g. in EP 464846, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 235865/1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,792, U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,368, WO 9002552, EP 329168, EP 314098, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 10786/1988 and 83067/1988, and DE 3247530).
There are also known the compounds represented by the following general formula (I) in which W represents --O--R and R represents a phenyl derivative (Japanese Patent Application No. 63263/1990), or an imide or amide derivative (Japanese Patent Application No. 4771/1990). Furthermore, there are similarly known the compounds wherein W represents a group having an amide skeleton such as those described in EP 329168, U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,458 or EP 316723, or W represents an aromatic ring or a heteroaromatic ring which is directly bonded to the main structure without intervening a hetero atom such as described in EP 409435, EP 378255, EP 378255, EP 353821, U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,031 and EP 281309.
Although the above compounds have been reported and that the side effects have successfully been reduced, the ratio of a dose for exhibiting anti-psychotic activity to a dose for exhibiting extrapyramidal side effects such as catalepsy causing action remains relatively small. Thus it has been desired to dissociate sufficiently the difference between the effective dose and the side effect causing dose.